Henry Hart (Kid Danger)/Relationships
This is a list of character relationships shared with Henry Hart (Kid Danger). Relationships Ray Manchester : See also: Henray Henry is Captain Man's sidekick. As far as Henry is concerned, this is a dream come true. They tease each other and get into arguments from time to time, but they get along great. In Secret Beef, it was mentioned that Ray thinks of Henry as the little brother or the nephew he never had. It shows that Ray really cares about Henry. For example in Invisible Brad, Brad kept hurting Henry and injured him and Captain Man was really mad. Also in the the same episode, he says that Henry is an excellent sidekick. There are examples in other episodes like in Henry The Man-Beast he was happy for Henry when Henry got a date. He even gave him the day off. In Too Much Game, he went to Henry's basketball game. He's even been to his house three times and has helped him with life situations at school and some other situations outside of school. He clearly worries and shows concern for Henry when he is unconscious in the episode Dream Busters. Charlotte Bolton : See also: Chenry Charlotte is one of Henry's best friends. They have been best friends for a long time, and therefore she is close enough to him to tell it like it is. In "The Secret Gets Out," Charlotte figures out Henry's secret which nearly cost him his job. She was able to redeem herself to Henry by tipping him off about the Phone Shark's whereabouts which led to the Phone Shark's capture. He cares about Charlotte, and Charlotte cares about him. In Dream Busters, Charlotte saves him from an almost permanent dream state, by scaring him. In The Bucket Trap, Henry and Charlotte pretend to go out. And in Jasper's Real Girlfriend, he saves Charlotte from Courtney Sham. In One Henry, Three Girls, Henry seeks to Charlotte for advice and confides in her often about Bianca, Veronika, and Chloe. In The Time Jerker, Henry relives his horrible day so Charlotte can get into L.I.M.P. Piper Hart : See also: Penry Piper is Henry's little sister. They are not the closest siblings by any means, but they have their moments. In Spoiler Alert, Henry told Piper that he heard a rumor that Captain Man was going to be at the Monoplex and asked Charlotte to take her there, and at one point almost said that he loved her. Also, in ''Tears of the Jolly Beetle'', she reveals that she thinks Kid Danger (Henry) is hot, so she has a crush on her own brother. However, she isn't aware of that. Jake Hart Jake is Henry's father. Siren Hart Siren is Henry's mother. Jasper Dunlop : See also: Jenry Jasper is one of Henry's best friends. Although Henry is irritated by his obsession with buckets, they've been great friends for many years and he tries to help Jasper out. In The Bucket Trap, Henry wanted to tell Jasper his secret (which was that he was Kid Danger), but when the latter (Jasper) failed to keep Henry and Charlotte's secret (which was that they were dating), he decided against it. Bianca : See also: Benry Bianca is a girl who Henry had a crush on after his old girlfriend, Chloe, left to go shoot a reality series called "Kids in the Woods." He told her that he liked her in Super Volcano when he thought the world was going to end and kissed her. In My Phony Valentine, Bianca was asked to go to Club Soda with Mitch before Henry asked her. He took an android to make her jealous. In the end, Henry asks her if she wants to go out with him for Valentine's Day next year, and she says yes. In Elevator Kiss, Henry and Bianca begin sharing a locker. When she gets laser eye surgery, the elevator gets stuck on the way down. Kid Danger comes to rescue her, and they share a kiss. However, Bianca didn't know Kid Danger was Henry, so he comes to the realization that she cheated on him. However, in the end, Henry comes up with a plan to see if she really likes Kid Danger or Henry. She tells Kid Danger she has a crush on someone else, and Henry forgives her. In One Henry, Three Girls: Part One, she asks Jed the janitor to delete her thumbprint from Henry's locker, as he was not committed to her and didn't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend. While at the Swellview Dedication of the First Public Bathroom, Henry notices her flirting with a boy named Blake. He then decides to try and get Bianca back by telling her that he likes her, but before Bianca gets there, Chloe comes back from the woods. When she gets there, he takes her onto the porch and they get back together. Henry escorts her to The Meat Ball. Category:Lists Category:Pairings with Henry Category:Relationships